


Marth's Origins

by MarthDovah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthDovah/pseuds/MarthDovah
Summary: One thing I should note, is that it might be better to use a dark site skin to that it's better to see the colors.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I should note, is that it might be better to use a dark site skin to that it's better to see the colors.

Marth~

Hello, you're probably wondering wondering who I am. Who "Marth" is. You clicked on the answer to that. Well, at least _me_ , Marth Dovah. If you heard the name Marth before, you probably played either Fire Emblem or Smash Bros. My meema certainly has, but more about that later.

For now, though, I hope you enjoy reading my story. I got quite a story to share, and it has plenty of bizarre moments.

One thing I would probably tell you is that the pokémon world you're used to is not the same as my world. For one, you got Hybrids and Anthros alongside the normal looking Pokemon and humans. You also got humans using aura, most using it unknowingly, though. Not everyone has the same amount of aura.

Basically one thing of advice I can give you about this... pretty much don't expect it to be a pokémon world that would be similar to what you're used to.

After all, anything can happen.

And with that, let's begin.

* * *

# The Beginning

* * *

For most of you, you probably won't be able to remember what it was like when you were born. After all, not everyone is a physic or has eidetic memory. 

But me? I can remember clear as day when I first opened my eyes. I saw my meema and my father looking at me lovingly. I remember her soft pink fur and her baby blue eyes, as opposed to the red eyes of my father with big pupils.

My father, on the other hand, he looked like a cross between a horse, and a centaur. Golden hooves and a wheel that he wore on his midsection. Although he had a long neck and he looked like he had a helmet. I remembered as he nuzzled my with his white fur.

I knew what looked like. I was a mew like my meema, but I had black fur all over, and my eyes were red instead of blue, and I had pupils that looked like those of my father. I also had a wheel like my dad, but it was silver, looked like it was made entirely of silver colored aura, and it was floating an inch behind my back.

I wasn't able to stay a mew for long, however. But I'm getting too ahead of myself. You see, they knew I wanted to explore outside of my home eventually. So they wanted me to prepare myself. While my father taught me the basic and advanced uses of aura, as well as some of the history of the world. My meema was the one who taught me the more practical stuff about aura, which is used in the form of pokémon moves.

What? You thought pokémon come up with moves magically? Well, I guess you would call it magic, but they are actually using aura. Moves like Aura sphere isn't the only move involving aura. Not by a longshot.

Anyway, come a year later, and I found myself looking at humans. At the time, though, I thought they were furless pokémon wearing something strange.

I looked at my meema when I first saw them. "What are they, Meema?"

My meema just giggled and looked at me, "Those are humans, sweetie."

I looked at the humans in curiosity. My father hated humans because he said they betrayed them. He told me that they were greedy, and willing to stab us in the back. But from what I could see, they seemed to be harmless. They also seem to get along with their pokémon very well. I looked at my meema. "They seem awfully nice don't they?" I asked her. It wasn't like I didn't like them, but I was also weary of them.

She smiled and rubbed my head. "They're not all bad, Marth. But you have to remember, that there are bad humans as well as good ones. Even if you become friends with one, you would have to be careful about who you trust I nodded and continued to watch them, "I know he hates humans because of what they've done to him. However, I don't think he would want you to hate them because he does."

I smiled a little. "So why did you bring me here?"

She giggled, "I'm going to teach you how to transform into one."

I looked at her in surprise. "Can I even transform into a human? I mean, I am a pokémon."

She just sighed and shook her head, "Humans _are_ pokémon. They could even use aura at one point in time. However, they changed and most humans nowadays are detached from the world. But they still have one thing that most wild pokémon don't. The ability to think and react in battle. You see, most humans capture and train pokémon. While it may seem cruel to separate them from their families, there are pokémon that actually like battling, some even love it.

I tilted my head, mostly in curiosity, "What about the ones that don't want to fight?" 

My meema sighed, "Well, that would depends on the pokémon you ask. While the wild ones that love fighting are usually the ones that have friendly battles with each other, there are those that would have to fight to survival and don't like it. They can come to like battles if they're friendly."

I nodded. I thought I could see what she was talking about. I wouldn't like battling if I had to fight for my life either. "But why transform into a human?"

She shook her head at me. "Because we're considered Mythical pokémon. They only know about mews because of myths, they don't even know that we exists." she said, "And if any pokémon young or greedy trainer sees you, they will try to capture you. Believe me, it's annoying to try to break out of one of their pokéballs."

She sighed a little bit, taking a breath before continuing, "Anyway, our only chance of interacting with them without them freaking out is by disguising as one of them. I can turn into a pokémon easily, but that's only because I was the one that created them. Humans are a lot easier to transform into as it doesn't take a lot of energy. Even less than turning into a pokémon that the size of yourself."

She looked back at the humans, "I want you to study how they walk, what they look like, how they talk, everything about them." I nodded and stared at the humans. I could feel my meema enhance my sight and hearing as I didn't know how to do so at the time. I watched what they did for hours. And I'm quite surprised about them. They were talking a different language I probably wouldn't have been able to understand if I didn't hear the same language from my meema, alongside her pokéspeak.

I was startled by the tap on my shoulder and turned quickly, sighing in relief that it was my meema. She giggled and smiled before holding out a paw that was holding onto a pecha berry. I smiled and took it before quickly eating it. "Thanks Meema." I said to her. I really liked the sweet taste of pecha berries. She nodded and sat down to me, eating her berry.

"So I'm guessing you had a long look at the humans and how they move?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding happily. It was really interesting to see the humans. I told her about what I saw. some of them are friendly to each other, while others were walking alongside pokémon. Some of them even talking to them. She smiled happily as I told her everything I saw.

"Hehe. Yeah, humans are not pokémon, but there's not much of a difference between them and us. In fact, there was once a time where there wasn't a distinction between us." she explained to me. I tilted my head while she smiled, "Some even mated."

"Mating?" I asked her, curious. 

She just giggled and rubbed my head, "You'll understand when you get older. Anyway, why don't you try to transform nto one?"

I was a bit surprised that she thought I could turn into one now. "Really? Isn't there more to it than just seeing them?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, yes. But not as much as you think. Now sure it if was a psychic who doesn't normally transform into humans, like let's say a Gardevoir, even though they have a human-like body, they would have a hard time. But for us as mews, it's pretty easy. All we have to do is think about our forms and let our aura do the work for us." she explained to me.

I just simply nodded. I'm glad that I'm a psychic type and able to take everything in. If I was anyone else, I would probably be lost. I looked at the humans some more before closing my eyes and focused on what I want to turn into.

In my mind, I was thinking about my human form. First, I formed a human body. A naked one at that as they don't have fur, scales, or anything of the sort like we do. Just skin, as well as the functioning parts of the body. Then I thought about the hair. I was really interested in dragons. While they are hard headed, most of the older ones are loyal to their friends and will protect them at any cost. So I made my hair appear dragon-like. 

Then I thought about clothes I wanted to wear. Aside from the basic undergarments, I just went with black clothing all around. Considering that my fur is black, it's not really much of a surprise. Not to me anyway. As for the type, I just wore a comfortable t-shirt and shorts. As well as some standard shoes. Just ones I could slip on and off easily without having to worry about anything like ties or velcros, but I had to make sure they wouldn't just slip off when I didn't want to take them off.

After I thought about my form, I thought about transitioning into it. It felt weird feeling my body grow and my tail recede into my body so that it doesn't appear. After I have transformed, I blinked and looked around. I felt just a bit taller, but it feels weird to feel things in a different way. I smiled as I looked back at my meema. "It feels weird, but also exciting." I said happily. She smiled back and rubbed my head. "Well, that's good, now try to change back."

I nodded and closed my eyes again, I imagined the transition from a human back to a mew, a reverse of what I did to transform into a human. However, I only felt my tail coming out of my back, as well as my clothes coming off of me, replaced by fur. I opened my eyes and looked around me, only seeing my tail, which was larger as my human form was bigger than my mew form. "Meema? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a mew by now, yet the only mew part of me shown is my tail and my fur."

She frowned and touched my head as she closed her eyes. I felt her mind poking around my body as she was checking me. "Well, I didn't expect this to happen." she said as she opened her eyes, "Somehow you turned yourself into a hybrid."

I tilted my head. "A hybrid? What is that?" I asked her curiously.

She smiled at be before giggling. "Well, Marth, a hybrid is a special mix of pokémon and human. They do look like humans, but they also have traits of a pokémon. In your case, you have your tail, and part of your hair look like mew ears. Not to mention your eyes are still the same as they are when you were just a Mew." she explained to me.

I smiled and hugged her. She just purred and hugged me back as I felt her tail wrap around me. "I think there's someone you'll want to meet. She's pretty nice." she said, nuzzling me.

I tilted my head. "Really, who?" I asked her. "Lady Rin. She's a queen of a human town called Rota. We know each other pretty well." She said to me as she cuddled against me.

I smiled and rubbed her head, getting my meema to purr and lean into my touch. "See seems pretty nice. Think we can go see her now?"

She looked up at me. "I think you should get used to your new forms first." She closed her eyes and got comfortable, "Besides, this is nice."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I went to a nearby tree and sat down, her sitting down in my lap and snuggled me with her back to my front. I snickered a bit as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a belly rub, getting her to purr some more. "It feels weird cuddling you like this when you cuddled me the same way."

She just giggled. "Yeah. It feels nice to be cuddled and petted."

I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing with my meema, wondering what will come next.


	2. Mage Fox

I sat there, relaxing with my meema. I could hear her snores as she had fallen asleep, I just had my eyes closed as I listened to the surrounding forest. I'm just glad none of the humans had even bothered to step away from the path and into the forest. I'm pretty sure most of them would try to catch Mew. And I don't know if they have seen a hybrid before, or if I could be captured. I decided to get up and go deeper into the forest.

I was thinking about what my father would think about me now that I'm half human. Sure my meema was fine with me and said that he would understand and still love me, but I can't help but worry about how he'll react. He does have a hate for humans after all.

Regardless, I didn't seem to have enough time to think about it as I heard a distant cry.

It wasn't a normal one. It sounded like a cry for hell, a psychic one if the reverberating echo was any indication. I looked around for a spot before putting my meema down right under the leaves of one of the trees. I smiled a bit before I heard the cry again. I didn't know how, but I could tell the direction it came from. I turned and headed towards what I assumed to be the source.

You would think being a psychic makes life easier. I can tell you it doesn't.

As soon as I ran into a clearing, I saw a frightening sight. There was a braixen there, battered and bruised, and it didn't have a stick. Towering over the braixen was a Delphox. And it had a glowing wand. I heard another cry from the braixen and I knew that the delphox was trying to kill it. With out thinking, I ran towards the braixen. Energy surged throughout my body as I wanted to help it.

I ran in a blur.

I picked up the braixen, right as I got there. I felt a force hit me as I was running away with the braixen in hand. I heard a snarl, as well as some footsteps, but I didn't care, I ran with no sense of direction, trying to get the braixen away from the delphox.

"Don't hurt me. Please." I looked towards the braixen I was holding as it shivered. Judging from the feminine voice, I can guess that it's a female.

I smiled a little bit. Even if the situation seemed dire, I felt like I had to ease her pain as much as I can. That also meant trying to keep myself positive. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll try to carry us as far from that delphox as I can. Hold on. Hopefully my meema will wake up soon."

I look forwards as we passed many trees, myself going as fast as I could. However, I had tunnel vision right now as I was only focused on one thing.

This was what cost me when I tripped on a tree root and rolled onto the ground. Luckily she was on top of me instead of the other way around. I sat up, feeling a bit of strain on my legs. I looked around and got up, limping my way to a nearby cave before putting on next to a wall.

I looked back towards the forest and walked back until I was a good distance away from it. I was pretty sure that the delphox would be looking for either of us. Especially since I took her from it. I looked around and thankfully there was a cave nearby that we could rest at. I smiled as we walked into the cave. I could sense a friendly aura nearby. I don't know if they can help us though. I leaned on the walls exausted and sat the braixen down next to me, making sure her back was against the wall.

Her eyes opened weakly before she looked at me. "Please. Help me." even with telepathy her voice was weak.

I couldn't help but nod and rub her head gently to try to comfort her. I could feel blood spots, clumped fur, and dirt. I felt really sorry for her and wanted to help her.

I closed my eyes and tried to reach out to those nearby in a call for help. Thankfully someone came in. An audino. But I should've expected her to scream loudly because I had to cover my ears."Oh my god, what happened to her?!" she asked, pointing to the braixen.

I looked at the audino. "I found a delphox trying to kill her so I picked her up and got away from them as far as I could." she nodded in agreement.

The audino looked at the braixen and went to her. "Poor girl. I should take you to my den so that I can heal you." The braixen nodded and looked towards me.

I nodded at her unspoken request and got up before picking her up. I looked towards the audino, "Sorry for barging in here. It was the first place I found where we could rest."

She gave a warm smile as she led me deeper into the cave. "Don't worry. I can understand helping someone else in need, hybrid."

I was confused at how she knew, but brushed it aside. We had more important matters on our hands.

I looked down at the braixen as I saw the audino, at the edge if my vision, look towards me with a smile. "Won't be now." the audino said, "By the way, my name is Susan."

"Marth" I said. Soon we went into an open door, and I was a bit surprised. Sure it was inside a cave, but it seemed like she made a human-like home in here. There was bookshelves, a couple of couches that seemed to be handcrafted, as well as a bonfire for a make-shift stove. "You must've been busy, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded as she closed the door. "Yes. We pokemon sometimes form communities similar to that of humans. Though they're often hidden and placed with all sorts of protection to keep humans out." "Now lie her down on the couch, and take a rest next to her yourself. She needs healing and I can tell you're exhausted."

I just nodded, not having room to argue. I went over to the couch and placed her flat before taking a seat next to her head. It wasn't until that I sat down that I felt the sores and aches of my body. It also wasn't long before exhaustion took me.

Man I wish I didn't leave my meema behind.

...

.........

...............Wake........

Huh?

I opened my eyes slowly from the sleep I apparently wasn't aware that I had. I came face to face with the audino, who seemed to be holdng some sort of soup. "Hello?" I called out to her in a low voice since I still felt tired.

she smiled a little bit before she held out the bowl to me, which I gladly accepted. "Looks like you're finally up." she handed me a spoon before I took a spoonful into my mouth.

"So...." I looked around to find that I was on her sofa before putting the bowl down on the table and sat up, "How long was I out?" I just had to ask her.

I heard a chuckle from her. "I would say about a couple days." she frowned a bit when she could tell I was worried, "You were very exhausted, and you seemed to have used your aura very recently. You're lucky that I took notice and made sure no one could find my den. I had to feed you and the braixen myself since you both were out cold."

"I see." I couldn't help be relax and smile. "In that case, I thank you. Anything I can do to help?"

She gave me a warm smile. "Well, I do need help with a few things." she said before helping me up and regaining my balance. As she was leading me to what looked like her kitchen, I was now noticing that she seemed to be the same height that I was. I was a bit curious about that, but figured that I was a bit small myself.

I looked around and it looked a bit like the homes that I've seen in some picture books. There's the usual sink and drawers, but then there was the stove, which seemed to be an old fashioned one with fire, stone around it, as well as a metal tray like you would find in a modern oven.

I tiled my head a bit before looking back at her, before she opened a cupboard that seemed to be very cold, pulling some meat out. "You're very, very young, aren't you?"

I was surprised that she was able to tell, but nodded anyway. "How did you know?" I asked scratching my head.

She gave a small chuckle. "You have that aura of a newborn. Not very strong, yet, a lot of potential." she got a knife out and started chopping the meat out, "Also... you seemed to have an aura of a legendary pokemon. I personally never met one, but we all have an instinct. Though we can't feel it unless we focus, you seem to be a son of an original legendary."

I nodded. I had heard from my father and meema that they were both legendary pokemon, but the original legendaries? That's a new one. "If you can sense it when you focus on me, would others be able to do so as well?"

"It depends." she said before getting a pan out. She put the meat into the pan before putting it on the metal tray. "Right now they would have to really focus, but as you grow older others will know." she then looked back at me, "But I also noticed that your human look isn't just a look. You seem to be part human so that could possibly mask your legendary aura."

I sighed and looked around for a bit before finding a chair and went to sit down. I smiled a little bit as I heard the Susan humming. A few minutes later she came over with rectangular board, along with her knife before she started chopping up some berries. "This must be all new to you isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah not even one minute away from meema and I've already faced something scary."

She stopped cutting and put down the knife as she looked at me worriedly. "I know. That braixen didn't tell me, but I got mental images from her. A good thing she ran into someone nice like you." I felt a hand as she turned my head so that I was looking at her before she leaned in to hug me, "I think I should teach you a thing or two. I don't think I can offer much when it comes to battle moves, but I can teach you about cooking."

I tilted my head. "Cooking?" I asked.

She nodded before letting me go as she smiled at me, pushing the board with berries, as well as the knife. "The knife is usually a tool people use for chopping up food." she said. She got up before getting behind me and took my hands as she guided me. "Now, here's how you cut it...."

* * *

As she was teaching me about how to use things and cook food, I felt a sense of pride. But that went away as I saw the band aids on the palms of my arms. I felt a hand rub my head before I heard her voice. "Don't worry, no one gets it right the first time. But I guess it's my fault for letting a child try to use a knife on his own."

I sighed a little bit before turning to look towards her. "Thanks for teaching me though."

She nodded. "Why don't you go sit down on the sofa, I'll take care of everything else." She then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek before pointing to her sofa. I nodded and went to go sit down as I watched her cook.

I then leaned back before looking up to stare at the ceiling of the cave. I wondered if that braixen was going to be alright. I was very worried for her. I hoped she wasn't going to be scared of me.

"Ahem." I looked to see Susan looking at me, "Please, talk to me." she got up on the sofa next to me, "What exactly happened. What did you see?"

I told her what happened from my point of view. Me hearing the psychic cry, picking up the braixen as I passed the delphox that was about to kill her, and then just running. I even told her that I fear that she would find us.

"I see. Well, I've managed to heal her injuries. But it would take at least a weak for her to recover. Some of them were fatal enough that she would've died even if that delphox didn't deal the finishing blow." I then started shaking and couldn't help myself but cry. I felt her arms wrapped around me as she pulled me into a hug.

I didn't know how long it was, but it did take me some time before I calmed down. "Can...Can I see her?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, but she probably won't be able to get up for sometime soon. She'll need her rest." I nodded in understanding before we both got up, her leading me.

That's when I saw the braixen lying on the bed. Her chest was covered in bandages, and there was a green glow that seemed to be flowing into her. "Pokemon like us can sustain injuries far better than most humans can." Susan said to me,"But her's is far worse than what I've seen so far. I already fed her a few potions, but those won't do much against internal injuries, so I had something set up to constantly heal her."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded before going to sit down on the bed next to the braixen. I could feel a pull on my mind before I saw her shift a bit. "Don't.....go....." I heard her voice.

I nodded and looked down at her hand before gently covering it with my own. I looked over at the braixen and saw a faint smile.

I heard Suzan's chuckle before she spoke, "Looks like she finds a great friend in you. Maybe she'll join you as a pokemon." I then heard footsteps leave the room.

I then looked at the braixen. I wish that I could do something for her.

"Don't worry about it. You being here is enough for me."

I looked over to see the braixen struggling to keep an eye open but was smiling. "Besides I feel...safer when you're here."

"Shouldn't you be resting while your injuries are healing?" I had asked her.

She nodded weakly, and sighed before looking down at the hand she was holding onto. "Maybe so, but... please, promise me you won't go anywhere."

I sighed a little bit before smiling at her. "I promise I won't leave you here. I'll be staying at this home until my meema takes us or you're healed."

She gave me a bright smile before closing her eyes. Somehow, I got the feeling that it was a much more peaceful sleep. I chuckled softly before closing my eyes myself.

I promised to myself that I would take care of her and make sure nothing else happened to her.


End file.
